The Price of Loving Her
by elliexhardy
Summary: Maria just got out of an abusive relationship with Randy Orton. What happens when she tries to cope with everything that's happened and dates John Cena? Will Randy come back and haunt her for the rest of her life? John/Maria
1. 3 months of good, 3 months of bad

**Well as many of you know...I told you I was going to make a new story soon and I sure did...I hope that you all like this story like the way you liked my last one...I'm working really hard on this story...so I don't know how many chapters I will make...hope you like it!! This first chapter is gonna start off in the present and then it'll rewind a bit and give you some background information...then to the present again...got it?...Good...lol...enjoy the first chapter of The Price of Loving Her!**

_**Chapter 1: 3 months of Good, 3 months of Bad**_

It was one o'clock in the morning and there was a knock on John's door, he woke up from bed and went to open it. When he opened it, he saw Maria standing there with a bloody nose and black and blues on her arms and legs.

**"Can I please come in?" asked Maria while looking around.**

**"Uh, yea. Come in." said John.**

Maria walked into John's room with her dress on, it was sort of ripped at the top of the dress. John closed the door behind him and when he turned to face Maria, she cried on his chest. He just held her and let her release everything.

**6 months earlier:**

Maria had begun dating Randy Orton for a good six months. At first it was great for the first three months, but the rest of their relationship turned into hell. It all began that one night when Maria caught Randy cheating on her. When she caught him, she kicked out the girl and started yelling at Randy.

**"I can't believe you Randy! I want you out of this room now! Get out!" (M)**

Randy got up and started walking towards the door, Maria folded her arms and suddenly he turned around and smacked Maria. He hit her so hard, that she was knocked down on the floor and she had a busted lip. She couldn't believe that Randy hit her and that he was smiling about it. He went to grab her by the arm to help her get up from the floor.

**"Don't touch me!" (M)**

**"Come on Maria, I'm sorry." (R)**

**"I said don't touch me!" (M)**

Randy turned around and started walking towards the window and just started talking to Maria.

**"You know, I'm not even going to waste my time apologizing to you. I don't even know why I bothered. You shouldn't have stormed in here on the first place. Now I'm going sleep and I better not find out you told anyone about this little "accident" because if I find out someone knows, I promise they'll be more where that came from. Now get out of here, you disgust me." (R)**

Maria just looked at Randy and saw him get into bed, she couldn't believe he didn't have any remorse about what he just did to her. She wanted to cry, but held her tears back. Maria went into the bathroom to try to clean her lip so it didn't look bad, she tried her best to cover it up and then when she was satisfied, she left the bathroom. Maria grabbed her suitcase and walked towards the door. She turned one last time to look at Randy and then she left. She didn't know where to go or what to do, then she decided to go to Mickie's room and spend the night there. She knocked on the door and Mickie opened it.

**"Hey Maria!" (MJ)**

**"Hey Mickie! Is it ok if I spend the night here. I lost my key and Randy isn't here." said Maria while lying to her friend.**

**"Sure, all the other divas are here, we're having a little sleepover."**

_"Oh great." Maria thought, "Just what I need, now I'm going to be questioned like 10 million times."_

**"Thanks Mickie!" (M)**

Maria walked into the room and was greeted by Ashley, Melina, Candice, Kelly Kelly & Eve.

**"Hey Maria!" said all the girls**

**"Hi." said Maria**

Maria joined the other divas on the couch and they all noticed Maria's lip. They began whispering to each other and asking each other what they thought happened to Maria's lip. Then Ashley decided to speak up and find out for herself.

**"Hey Ria, what happened to your lip?" (A)**

Maria didn't know what to say, she was nervous and had to think of something to say.

**"Oh, I got from a match I had earlier today against Victoria. You know her...she's tough." (M)**

**"But I didn't see that when we were at dinner." (MJ)**

**"Yea. I know..it was after dinner that I noticed a little bump on my lip. Then it got worse throughtout the day." (M)**

Mickie didn't believe it for one second, but she didn't want to jump to any conclusions. So she just left it alone.

Three months passed and Maria was still being physically abused by Randy. She had to keep covering up the bruises and had to keep lying to her friends. During those last three months in her relationship, Maria befriended John Cena and they started to get "close". He was someone she could trust and someone who always made her laugh and smile, no matter how bad she felt.

Maria wanted to break up with Randy before anything were to happen between her and John. She would break up with him tonight (now we are in the present) when they arrived in the hotel. 3 hours passed and it was 12:30 in the morning. Maria knocked on Randy's door and he opened it.

**"What do you want?" (R)**

**"Look Randy, I just want to tell you something." (M)**

**"Go ahead." (R)**

**"I don't want to be involved in a relationship with you anymore. I mean seriously Randy, you've been abusing me and I can't take it anymore." (M)**

**"Sure, whatever." (R)**

**"Besides, I'm not really into you anymore...well I haven't been the past three months. I've been having feelings for John and I didn't want anything to happen until we were broken up and..." (M)**

**"Oh, I see now. You are leaving me for him?" (R)**

**"Randy, please it's not like that." (M)**

**"Oh, I'm sure it's not, you little tramp. I've seen you flirting with him all the time, you can't get away with that Maria." (R)**

**"Randy...how could you..I haven't been..." (M)**

Randy didn't want to hear it. He locked the door and punched Maria, she fell to the ground and her nose began to bleed. Randy went over towards her and punched her more and more. She tried to cover up, but he was just to powerful for her. He picked her up and threw her onto the bed. He was attempting to rape her. He started to rip her dress but she wouldn't let him.

**"Stop! Please! Don't do this! You're hurting me! Stop it!" (M)**

Maria tried with all her might to get Randy off of her, but he wouldn't allow her. He took her arms and held them down. Maria didn't know what to do, her eyes were filling up with tears and she was scared. Suddenly, she cleared her mind as much as she could and thought of a way to defend herself.

**"Ahhhhh!!" screamed Randy.**

Maria kneed him in his privates and then ran for her life. She left the room so fast and just started running until she wanted to stop. At this time, she didn't want to stop at all, she wanted to run away from Randy, from her room, from the floor she was staying on. Up and down the stairs she went to find somewhere to go. Then she was getting tired and needed somewhere to go. It was 1 in the morning and she needed help. She stopped in front of room 0423, John's room and then she knocked.

**A/N: There you go that was chapter 1. I hope you like it, it took me a while to type it up and think of everything. As you can tell it was like a before & after story. The last line of this chapter is obviously going to take you to the beginning of the story...like what happened when she knocked on the door...you get it...lol...well leave reviews and let me know what you think. If it's still confusing you...just send me a message and I will explain the ending to you.**


	2. Wait

**A/n: I hope you all enjoyed chapter 1 of this story. I am working really hard on this story and I have so many ideas flowing in my mind and I've been working on this story during school and at home. I'm so excited to post this up. Well here's chapter 2...it's gonna start when Maria told John everything. That's how it starts...enjoy!**

_**Chapter 2: Wait**_

"**So that's what happened tonight." said Maria after she explained what happened to her.**

**"Wow, Maria. I am so sorry, I didn't know this was happening." (J)**

**"I know, I didn't want to tell anyone because he said he would hurt me more." (M)**

**"Well, he won't have to know. Let's just watch some tv and try to calm you down a bit." (J)**

**"But before we do, let's clean you up a bit...I mean your bloody nose and all that." (J)**

Maria agreed and John went into his suitcase, he grabbed one of his shirts and gave it to Maria so she could change into it. John went to the bathroom to get some tissues and other medical stuff, so he could clean up Maria. After Maria changed, she sat on the couch and waited for John to come out. He sat on the couch and took a wet tissue and wiped the blood off of her nose.

**"Thanks John." (M)**

**"No problem." (J)**

John threw everything away and then he watched a movie with Maria. During the movie, John looked over at Maria and noticed that she fell asleep. He picked her up from the couch and brought her over to the bed. He put her on the bed as soft as he could, he didn't want to wake her up, he knew she needed her rest. Then John grabbed a blanket and covered her with it, he looked at her sleeping peacefully and then kissed her softly on the cheek. John began to walk back to the couch and Maria woke up after she felt him kiss her cheek.

**"John?" (M)**

John turned around and was surprised Maria was awake.

**"Yea?" replied John.**

**"Please don't leave me alone." (M)**

**"I won't." (J)**

John grabbed the remote and turned off the tv, then he went to the bed and lyed down on the bed next to Maria. She turned around to face him and she moved in closer towards him. They looked each other in the eyes and John held Maria's hands in his, then he kissed her hand and she smiled back at him. He leaned in towards Maria and kissed her on the lips, she kissed him back. He brought he in closer and held her in his arms, he ran his fingers through her hair and she quickly fell asleep.

_"Oh Maria, as peaceful as you look right now sleeping in my arms, I am so sorry this happened to you. You don't deserve this, you deserve better." __**thought John while Maria was asleep.**_

The next morning, Maria woke up and John wasn't there. She decided to get up and look for him. When she got up, she noticed there was a note for her on the dresser.

_Maria, I didn't want to wake you because you looked so peaceful this morning. I went to get us some breakfast. I'll be back in a few._

_-John_

The minute Maria finished reading his note John walked into the room.

**"Oh hey, you're up. Did you read the note I left you?" (J)**

**"Yea, I just read it now...actually I just got up too." (M)**

**"Wow, I was gone for 20 minutes and you slept the whole time." (J)**

**"Yea, I was pretty tired." (M)**

**"I know. Well at least you got some sleep. Now look here, I got us some pancakes eggs, bacon and muffins with some orange juice or whatever you want to drink. Hope you don't mind." (J)**

**"No, it's ok. I love all that. I'm just gonna go brush my teeth." (M)**

**"Yea, no problem, I'll just set up our breakfast." (J)**

While John was setting up, Maria was brushing her teeth. She looked at herself in the mirror and decided to fix herself up a bit, the whole time she couldn't stop smiling. When she was satisfied with the way she looked, she went to join John at the table for breakfast. At first there was an awkward silence, but John broke it.

**"Look Maria, about last night, I know..." (J)**

**"John, it's ok...I know I came out of nowhere last night but I didn't know where to go. I'll leave after breakfast." (M)**

**"No Maria, that's not what I meant." (J)**

**"Oh, then what did you mean?" (M)**

John got up and sat next to Maria. He grabbed her hand and held it. Maria looked down at their hands and then looked into John's eyes.

**"I know that you just got out of a very hard relationship and you might not be able to trust anyone or any man right now, but I can't stand to see you hurt anymore, I want you to be with me. I mean I want you to be my girlfriend. So will you be my girlfriend?" (J)**

Maria looked at John, who was waiting for an answer. She thought about her relationship with Randy and if she could trust anyone again. John was always so nice to her and he always treated her right. She didn't know what to do, she thought it over and then she knew what she would do.

**"John, you are so sweet and nice to me. You always treat me with so much respect and you care so much about me. So yes, I will be your girlfriend, but on one condition." (M)**

**"Anything for you Maria." (J)**

**"Promise you won't hurt me or leave me." (M)**

**"Maria. I promise you. I can't stand to see you hurting. I...I love you." (J)**

Maria smiled at John and kissed him on the lips.

**"I was hoping you'd say that John because I love you too and I'm glad to have you in my life." (M)**

They kissed again and Maria was happy, she couldn't stop smiling. This was the first time in months that she felt like this. John finished his breakfast and told Maria he was going to step out.

**"I'll be right back." (J)**

**"No, don't go. Where are you going?" (M)**

**"I'm just going to have a little "talk" with Randy." (J)**

Maria got up and grabbed John by his shirt. She turned him around and put her arms around her neck and looked into his blue eyes.

**"John, I know that you want to hurt him for what he did to me, but please don't go, you'll get hurt. I don't want anything happening to you." (M)**

John simply looked into Maria's green eyes.

**"Nothing is going to happen to me. If anything, Randy is going to get his butt kicked the most." (J)**

Maria giggled and put her head down, then she looked back up at John.

**"I know but please just be careful. I love you so much." said Maria while her eyes were getting watery and a tear fell down her cheek.**

John wiped the tear off her cheek and kissed her.

**"I promise, I will be fine. You worry too much." (J)**

**"I know, I just..."**

**"Shhhh." said John as he put his finger on her lip as if to tell her to be quiet.**

**"Randy deserved whatever I am going to give him. He shouldn't have laid his hands on you the way he did. I promise, I will hurt him the way he hurt you."**

Maria smiled at John and hugged him.

**"Just be careful." (M)**

**"I will." (J)**

John kissed Maria again and this time it was longer than usual.

**"I love you John." **

**"I love you too Maria."**

He kissed her one more time on the lips and then on her forehead, then he left the room. Now Maria was standing there alone and nervous. All she could do now was _**wait**_.

**A/N: Ok so that was chapter 2...I hope you all liked it...it took me a while to type it up and edit some things, but I like the way it turned out. So please leave reviews and let me know what you think!**


	3. Don't Let Him Control You

**A/N: Oh yea, I completely forgort to thank everyone who left reviews for chapter 1...thank you all so much...and also thank you to the people who left reviews for chapter 2...I'm glad you are all liking the story so far...enjoy chapter 3.**

_**Chapter 3: Don't Let Him Control You**_

_"Randy, stop! You're Hurting Him...Get off of him!" (M)_

_"You would like that wouldn't you? This is all your fault Maria!" (R)_

_"I'm so sorry John! Randy stop it! No...no...don't hurt him..." (M)_

Maria woke up and realized it was just a dream. She got up from the bed and realized what time it was. Four hours passed and John was not back yet, now Maria was getting nervous and was panicking.

**"Where is he, where could he be?" Maria said to herself.**

She looked out the window, when she heard the door open, Maria turned around and saw John there.

**"John!" exclaimed Maria.**

She ran to him and gave him a big hug.

**"Where have you been all this time? Are you ok?" (M)**

John just laughed at her and smiled.

**"I'm fine." (J)**

**"But what happened...tell me." (M)**

Maria brought John over to the couch and they sat. Then he started explaining what happened.

**"Well, some of the guys and I..." (J)**

**"Some of the guys?" asked Maria.**

**"Yea...Cody, Jeff and Matt...well anyway we went to find Randy in his room and he was there. I went in alone while the guys waited outside just in case. Randy and I exchanged some words and he tried to attack me and eventually we started fighting. The guys came in and helped me out. Let's just say that Randy won't be around you anymore." (J)**

**"Oh John, you scared me, but I'm glad you're ok."**

Maria hugged John and he kissed her.

**"John?" (M)**

**"Yea?" (J)**

**"Thank you so much for everything. You're the greatest guy I know." (M)**

**"You're welcome and yea I know...I've heard that before." (J)**

**"Shut up." said Maria playfully**

They kissed one last time before Maria decided to take a shower. She went to the bathroom and closed the door. John came in and wanted to join her in the shower.

**"I wanna take a shower too, I hope you don't mind." (J)**

**"You know what, you can go first. I'm not in a rish, really go ahead." (M)**

Maria left the bathroom and left John standing there, confused. Did he say something or do something wrong? He didn't want to leave things like that, he had to find out what was wrong. He left the bathroom and found Maria sitting on the couch with the remote in her hand. She turned off the tv when she saw John coming towards her. He sat next to her and she started talking.

**"Hey, I thought you were taking a shower?" (M)**

**"I was but...did I do something wrong?" (J)**

**"No..." said Maria while biting her lip "I just decided to wait for you to finish first...that's all." (M)**

**"Maria, I know you're lying to me, you always bite your lip when you lie...what's really wrong, you can tell me." (J)**

John brushed his hand against her cheek and she let out a sigh.

**"It's...it's...it's just that, I don't feel comfortable around you." (M)**

**"What do you mean?" (J)**

**"I mean that I don't want you to see me all bruised up, I'm afraid you'll be disgusted and ashamed." (M)**

**"Why would I be ashamed of you?" (J)**

Maria put her head down on her knees and John brought her head back up.

**"Maria, if anything I am proud of you." (J)**

**"Proud of me for what?" (M)**

**"For having the strength and courage to get away from the whole Randy situation and for being able to break-up with him." (J)**

Maria smiled at him and moved in closer to him.

**"So if you see my bruises, you won't be disgusted?" (M)**

**"Of course not. I want to help you heal them, I am willing to do anything to help you get through this." (J)**

**"Anything?" (M)**

**"Absolutely." (J)**

**"Ok. Let's go take a shower." (M)**

John and Maria took a shower and he saw all her bruises. He wasn't disgusted or anything he just felt so sorry for the suffering Randy caused her. Maria and John held each other and kissed. Then John kissed all of Maria's bruises that she had on her arms, shoulders and neck. She just held him tight and gave a little smile.

**"Maria, don't let him control you...you've got to get through this and I want to be there for you every step of the way." (J)**

**"I know John...I know. I won't let him, I just won't." (M)**

Maria and John just looked each other in the eyes and kissed, then they held each other again while the steam flowed through the bathroom.

**A/N: Ok so that was chapter 3...I hope you all liked it as much as I did...leave reviews and chapter 4 will be up soon...now that school is over I will be able to write more and hopefully update more...I am planning another story as well...but I don't think it will be up anytime soon.**


	4. Best Rainy Day Ever

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter...this chapter was made in my chemistry class...lol...I thought it was cute...I hope you enjoy this chapter...I promise Chapter 5 will be better...trust me...a lot will happen in that chapter. So anyway enjoy chapter 4.**

_**Chapter 4: Best Rainy Day Ever**_

The next day John and Maria just stayed in their hotel room and were back on the couch making out. Although they both didn't mind doing this all day, they were somewhat bored.

**"John, I would love to do this all day but I'm getting kinda bored." (M)**

**"Ummm hmmm." said John while still kissing Maria**

**"John!" said Maria while laughing, "I'm serious." (M)**

**"Ok...Ok...so what do you wanna do?" (J)**

**"Well I saw a sign for a carnival down the street and well..." (M)**

**"Oh no, I'm not a carnival guy." (J)**

**"Aw come on John. It'll be fun." (M)**

**"Nope, sorry, no way." (J)**

**"Come on John, we are already dressed and I've been here for almost a week now...if I don't get out of here, I'm gonna go crazy." (M)**

Maria made a sad puppy face and John just couldn't help but laugh, she looked so cute and he couldn't resist.

**"Gosh...ok...yes, yes...fine we'll go." (J)**

**"Yay!" exclaimed Maria.**

**"You are such a dork." (J)**

**"But I'm your dork." (M)**

John just shook his head and smiled at Maria, she grabbed her sweater and they left. They were going to take the car but Maria wanted to walk instead. When they arrived at the carnival, Maria was excited and wanted to go on the Ferris Wheel first.

**"Nope." (J)**

**"Please?" (M)**

**"Nope, lets's go on some other rides first, then the Ferris Wheel later." (J)**

**"Promise?" (M)**

**"Yes, I promise." (J)**

**"Ok. Fine." (M)**

During the two hours that passed, John and Maria went on all the rides there were...(well except the kiddie rides)

**"Alright let's go. It's gonna rain any minute now." (J)**

**"John, you promised me something earlier...remember?" (M)**

John thought that Maria wouldn't remember, but she did and now he was forced to go.

**"Come on John." Maria said while pulling him by the arm and bringing him to the ride.**

**"I can't." (J)**

**"Why not." (M)**

**"Well...I'm kinda scared." (J)**

**"You're scared?" said Maria while trying not to laugh.**

**"Kinda." (J)**

**"John, you've faced the Great Khali, Big Show and Umaga and now you're telling me you're scared of a ferris wheel?" (M)**

**"Look, I have my reasons." (J)**

**"Ok...then let's go." Maria said as she let out a sigh.**

John noticed the sadness in Maria's voice and grabbed her by the arm and told her he would go on the ride for her. Maria then went from sad to happy. When they were on the ride, John held Maria in his arms while she rested her head on his shoulders.

**"Are you scared now?" (M)**

**"No. I'm with you and I feel better." (J)**

Maria smiled and kissed John. The ride finished and now they were heading back to the hotel when it began to rain.

**"Maria, it's pouring...let's run so we can get out of here." (J)**

Maria began to run but she stopped running and just looked up at the sky.

**"Maria? Are you ok?" (J)**

**"John? When was the last time you walked or played in the rain?" (M)**

**"Since I was a kid." (J)**

**"Why are we running. It's only water, it's not like we're going to melt. Let's have some fun and enjoy it." (M)**

**"Are you serious?" (J)**

**"Yea." (M)**

Maria and John began to run in the rain. She turned her head from side to side and John just couldn't help but laugh. He knew this was her way of clearing her head from Randy and he wasn't going to stop her. Maria then walked over to John when she noticed him deep in thought, she put her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes.

**"Are you ok John?" (M)**

John simply looked at Maria and smiled at her

**"You're incredible you know that?" (J)**

**"Yea, I've been told." said Maria while laughing.**

She smiled as he wiped some of her hair away from her face and he kissed her in the rain. Ten minutes later they were back in their hotel room. John put Maria on the bed gently and kissed her while his body was on top of hers. She took off his shirt and ran her hands up and down his back.

**"Are you ok?" (J)**

**"Yea. I'm fine." (M)**

**"You sure you wanna do this?" (J)**

**"John, I love you, I'm sure." (M)**

She kissed him on the lips and took off her shirt. She wasn't afraid to show the bruises anymore. A loud thunder erupted from outside as Maria moaned, she began to tremble. John looked into her glistening green eyes and she simply smiled. He kissed her forehead, then her neck, then he moved down and kissed some of her bruises. He went back to kiss her on her lips when she told him something.

**"John?" (M)**

**"Yes?" (J)**

**"This has been one of the best rainy days, I've had in a while." (M)**

The raindrops ran down the window as the night was just beginning.

**A/N: Woah baby! Pretty hot stuff...lol...I've read some stories that are more detailed, but to be honest I kinda feel weird typing stuff like that...lol...but it's whatev...lol...leave reviews...chapter 5 will come soon!**


	5. Valentine's Day

**A/N: Hope you are all liking the story so far...I'm really enjoying it...lol...Also, a huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far...well without any more interruptions...here is chapter 5. **

_**Chapter 5: Valentine's Day**_

2 months later...

Maria was in bed sleeping, while the sun was shining on her. Her red hair brighter than ever and her skin glowing. She was awakened by the sun that was shining on her eye. She got up from bed and found a white rose on the dresser. Maria walked towards it and found a note under it, she smelled the flower and then read the note.

_Happy Valentine's Day! I hope you have a great morning, I'm at the arena with some of the guys practicing some moves. I didn't want to wake you so early. I made some plans for us later and I have a surprise for you too. Be sure to look your best, even though you always do. I'll come around seven to pick you up, so do what you have to do to get ready. I love you._

_-John_

Maria couldn't help but smile when she read that, she was so happy with him and she was excited as well. Just then there was a knock on the door, Maria grabbed her robe and put it on, then she ran to open the door.

**"John?"**

Maria's smile quickly faded when she saw who was standing there.

**"Hello Maria." said Randy**

**"Randy? What do you want?" (M)**

**"Relax. I just came to see how you are doing and it looks to me like you are doing just fine." (R)**

**"Yea, I am just fine...so leave me alone." (M)**

Maria tried to slam the door in his face but he was too quick for her. Randy got in the room and pushed her against the wall.

**"Randy, get away from me." (M)**

**"I won't hurt you, I just came to ask you a simple question." (R)**

**"What is it?" (M)**

**"Remember when I told you that if anyone found out about what happened the other night between us, I would...well...hurt you more." (R)**

**"Yes, what about it?" (M)**

**"Well it looks like your "boyfriend" and some of his buddies found out and tried to give me a heck of a beating a couple of months ago. So Maria, someone did find out." (R)**

**"Randy, just get away, get out now!" (M)**

**"What are you gonna do Maria? Have John beat me up again? Please that was nothing. I have a little something planned for him." (R)**

**"What are you talking about?" (M)**

**"You'll see sooner or later." (R)**

Maria just looked at Randy and smacked him, he smirked and gave her a bitter laugh.

**"You shouldn't have done that Maria...you're gonna regret it." (R)**

He walked towards the door and turned to look at Maria. She was shaking her head and Randy just gave her another smirk, then he left. Maria's Valentine's Day was now ruined thanks to Randy. She began to text John about what happened but she didn't want to tell him, she didn't want to ruin this day for both of them. Maria needed to forget about that confrontation for now, she wouldn't tell John anything...well at least for now.

She began to walk back to bed but then noticed how late it was.

**"Oh my god, it's one o'clock already? I have to get going. I have to buy a new dress get my hair done, get a manicure, get a pedicure, get some new shoes...oh my so much to do and I only have 6 hours! I need to get out of here."**

Maria grabbed a pair of jeans, a tank top and a sweater from her suitcase. She changed and did her hair in a ponytail for now. Then she quickly made the bed and made sure she didn't leave anything behind that she needed to get back in later. Another hour had passed and it was now **two o'clock**, now she really had to go.

Maria made her way to her car and to the mall. She arrived at the mall around **2:30 **and then went to the nail salon first and got her manicure and pedicure. It was now **3:30 **and she had to get her dress, which was always the hard part for Maria. Finally after an hour and a half of shopping for a dress, she found a perfect one. It was a reddish-orange dress and it looked absolutely gorgeous on her. Now it was **five o'clock**...she still had to get her hair done. **An hour later**, Maria was all done, she had everything she needed and she was going to be on time.

**"It's Maria!"**

Maria was spotted by a fan and now a whole bunch of people wanted her autograph. Although, she didn't mind...she had to hurry she wanted to be on time for John. She signed some autographs and took some pictures, she then headed to her car and made her way back to the hotel. Maria ran upstairs to her room and began to get ready. It was now 6:45 and she knew there was no way she would be ready on time. Her phone began to ring and she answered it...it was John.

**"Hey...I'm on my way." (J)**

**"Actually, I'm kinda running late and I won't be ready yet." (M)**

**"Why, what happened?" (J)**

**"Long story." Maria said as she let out a giggle. "I'll explain it to you later...why don't you just meet me at the restaurant and I should be there around 7:15." (M)**

**"Yea, that sounds good. I'll see you later then." (J) **

**"Yes, you will. Love you." (M)**

**"Love you too." (J)**

Maria hung up the phone and finished getting ready. It was now 7 and she was happy with the way she looked.

**"Ok...I'm ready to go." Maria said to herself.**

She finally left her hotel room and made her way back to her car. She texted John and told him she was on her way. Maria was driving down the road and came to a red light, she of course waited and a car was behind her. The car behind her began to beep the horn, luckily for Maria the light turned green and she moved up. The car again began to beep the horn and was flickering their lights. Maria kept turning around quickly to see what was wrong, she couldn't see who was in the car so she continued driving. Then the mysterious car hit her bumper and Maria was starting to panic. She speed up and the car speed up towards her. It hit her car on the side and she was beginning to swirve on the road.

**"Please stop!" Maria began to scream.**

The car hit her car again, rougher than the last time. She was going in zig-zags now and she was trying to control the wheel. Now the car was following her and kept hitting her car. She tried to hit the car back but it was no use. The mystery car hit Maria's car one last time, it hit her so hard that she lost complete control of her car. Now her car was flipping over down the street. Maria was screaming in her car, afraid that this was her last moments and that she was going to die. Her car ran into a tree and was now upside down. The mystery car finally stopped and the driver got out of the car. They made their way towards Maria, they were wearing a black hoodie and black jeans. They looked into Maria's car and saw her there looking lifeless.

**"See Maria, I told you not to tell anyone. Happy Valentine's Day." said Randy with a smirk.**

Before he left, he took one last look at Maria, who had cuts all over her and was bleeding from her head and mouth and leg. Maria opened her eyes slightly trying to see the figure's face...it was blurry and she couldn't really make it out, then she closed her eyes and fell unconcious. Randy then went back to his car and drove off.

15 minutes passed and John was still at the restaurant waiting for Maria. He checked his watch and noticed that she was late. He called her several times and there was no answer. He decided he would wait at least 10 more minutes.

Mickie and Cody were driving down the road on their way for their own plans, when they noticed a car on the road that was flipped over.

**"Looks like there's been an accident." (C)**

**"No reall babe, you think?" said Mickie while joking around, "I think we should go check it out." (MJ)**

Cody pulled over the side of the road and got out of his car. Mickie followed him and they went to go see what happened.

**"Maria!!" exclaimed Mickie. "Oh my god, Cody...please get her out and let's take her to a hospital." said Mickie while crying hysterically**

**"Mickie, go to the car and call John, I'll get her out. Just tell him we are on our way to the hospital."**

**"Ok, ok." (MJ)**

Mickie ran to the car and grabbed her phone to call John.

**"Hello?" (J)**

**"John! It's Mickie." (MJ)**

**"Mickie, what's wrong? You sound nervous." (J)**

**"John, it's Maria." (MJ)**

**"What happened?" said John being concerned.**

**"She's been in an accident." (MJ)**

**"What?! How...Mickie tell me what happened." (J)**

**"I don't know. Cody and I were drving and we saw a car on the road. We stopped to see what happened and we found her there. We are on our way to the hospital now...please hurry John!" (MJ)**

**"I'm on my way." (J)**

John left the restaurant faster than ever. He hopped into his car and sped to the hospital. When he arrived there he saw Mickie crying and Cody next to her trying to comfort her.

**"John!" said Mickie as she went to hug him.**

**"Is she ok...where is she...can I see her." (J)**

**"No. They haven't said anything we've been here for a while and they haven't said a thing." (C)**

**"We just have to be patient and wait." (MJ)**

John sat next to Mickie and Cody. They were all sitting there just waiting to hear about Maria. Wondering, if she'll be ok.

**A/N: OMG!! Major stuff in this chapter. Will Maria be ok? Will they ever find out Randy did this? I don't know...lol...well leave reviews on this chapter and maybe you'll get an update sooner than expected!**


	6. Awake

**A/N: So as you see my story is getting rather interesting...lol...well I was stuck on what to do for this chapter...but I finally figured it out...so I hope you enjoy!**

_**Chapter 6: Awake**_

There was still no word on Maria and John was beginning to get impatient. He took something out of his pocket and kept opening and closing it. Mickie was falling asleep on Cody's shoulder and John noticed they were tired.

**"If you guys want, you can leave. You've done enough for Maria tonight, you can get some sleep." (J)**

Mickie opened her eyes wide and looked at John

**"No, it's ok. I just want to know if she's going to be ok." (MJ)**

Cody got up from his seat and decided to get something to eat

**"I'm going to get some coffee...you guys want anything?" (C)**

**"Coffee sounds great Cody." (MJ)**

**"Yea. I would like some." (J)**

**"You got it, I'll be right back." (C)**

With that Cody left and headed towards the cafeteria. Mickie turned to face John and she rested her head on the palm of her hand, then she noticed John playing with something in his hand.

**"What's that in your hand?" (MJ)**

**"It's nothing Mickie. Just forget about it." said John as he started to put the item back in his pocket.**

Mickie got a hold of the item before it even went into John's pocket and she opened it up. She saw what it was and looked up at John.

**"You were going to propose to her tonight, weren't you?" (MJ)**

**"Look, I know I've only known her for 5 months...three of which she was with Randy, but I believe Maria is the one. She's beautiful, funny, down to earth, caring, smart and just perfect. I mean I'm a guy and some guys don't feel the same way I do about her. When they have someone like her, they just don't care, all they want to do is score and just have a hot girl at their side. I, on the other hand, don't. She drives me crazy and I can't get enough of her. Everytime we are together, i just keep thinking how did I be so lucky to have her in my life. She's my everything and she's the only girl to ever make me feel like this. I don't know what I would do without her." (J)**

Mickie looked at John and just smiled at him. She can't believe he really felt like this about Maria. She was happy Maria had John in her life and she couldn't be happier for them.

**"John, that's great to know you feel that way about her and I'm glad you do. If you did propose to her I wouldn't mind at all. She deserves you after what that bastard did to her. I'm sure she will be fine, we just have to be patient." (MJ)**

With that, John hugged Mickie.

**"Thanks Mickie."**

**"No problem, John."**

**"And thanks for bringing her to the hospital and finding her."**

**"I'm just lucky it was us that found her."**

**"Yeah." (J)**

Cody came back with the three coffees and he then sat next to Mickie. He gave her a peck on the lips and they sipped their coffee.

**"Someone here waiting about information on a...Maria Kanellis?"**

John practically shot up from his chair and Mickie and Cody got up as well. Finally, the doctor was here and they would get some information on Maria.

**'We are." said Mickie "and you are?"**

**"Ah yes, I am Dr. Smith"**

**"Doctor, what's going on, is she going to be ok?" (J)**

**"Well she was pretty banged up. She suffered 2 broken ribs, a broken clavicle and she fractured her tibia and fibula. She had to get her clavicle surgically repaired and we had to put some screws in her tibia and fibula, but she is going to be ok."**

A sigh of relief came from John, Mickie and Cody

**"She shouldn't be on her feet for about a month, so until the time being, she will be on crutches." (Dr.)**

**"Can we go in and see her?" asked Mickie**

**"Sure, she is asleep right now, but seeing that you have all been here all night, you can go in. But two at a time please." (Dr.)**

The doctor shook the hands of John, Mickie and Cody and then walked off to attend to his other patients. John decided to let Mickie and Cody go in and see Maria first, then he would spend the night at the hospital with her. 20 minutes later, Mickie and Cody left the room and told John they were going to the hotel to get some sleep, then they left. John walked into Maria's hosptial room and saw Maria there looking lifeless. He couldn't bare to see his true love like that, but knowing that she would be okay made him happy. The bottom half of her leg (beneath her kneecap) had a cast on it and she was wearing a shoulder brace. John sat in the chair by Maria's bed and held her hands. He put his head down and began to cry. He almost lost her and he was just so relieved that she was fine, injured, but fine. He kissed her hand and then fell asleep.

The next morning, John woke up and looked at the clock, it was 10 a.m. Then he looked over at Maria and saw her staring at him with a smile on her face.

**"It took you long enough." said Maria jokingly**

John simply smiled and kissed her on the lips passionately. She kissed him back the same way. He then held Maria's hand and used his other hand to touch her head.

**"Maria, you had me scared there for a minute. Thank god Mickie and Cody found you." (J)**

**"I know John, but it's ok, I'm here and I'm alive." (M)**

Maria looked down at her hand and then looked back up at John. She saw something was wrong with him, he had a look on his face that she'd never seen before.

**"John, what's wrong?" (M)**

**"What? Oh...ummm...it's nothing. I'm just tired." said John lying through his teeth.**

Maria began to sit up and John was helping her sit up. **"John, I know something is wrong. Just tell me." said Maria beggingly.**

**"I broke my promise to you." (J)**

**"What do you mean?" (M)**

**"I promised you I would never leave you, and I did. I shouldn't have left you alone. This is all my fault that you're in here." (J)**

**"No John. This isn't your fault. Don't blame yourself." said Maria as tears began to fall down her cheeks.**

John stroked the side of her cheek and began to wipe the tears away, he kissed her on the forehead and she began to calm down a bit. He told her he just shouldn't have left her there alone, and that was why he blamed himself. Maria held his hand and looked into his eyes.

**"John, if anything, you kept me alive. All I could think about was you when I was passing out. You are the reason I am alive, I don't want to leave you. You are my rock and I love you so much. Seeing you blame yourself breaks my heart. So don't, right now the only person to blame is whoever did this to me." (M)**

**"Maria, I know you probably are still tired and don't want to talk about this but do you remember anything?" (J)**

**"Well I don't know if it was a dream or something. But I vaguely remember seeing Randy there for a second. I'm not sure if it was me passing out or something, but that's all I can think of." (M)**

The minute Maria mentioned Randy's name, John began to get furious. He couldn't believe Randy would do such a thing to Maria. She didn't deserve to be treated the way he treated her when they were dating. He thought Randy was done with Maria and would leave her alone, he even thought the beating he and the guys gave Randy, would learn not to mess with them, but he guessed Randy would never learn. He couldn't wait until later on tonight when he had to face Randy on RAW. He was going to take every last bit of all the anger he had inside of him on Randy.

**"Ow" said Maria.**

John quickly came back to reality when he heard Maria say that.

**"What is it? What's wrong? Is it the ribs, the foot, the shoulder what?" (J)**

Maria giggled and thought it was cute the way John asked her. **"No, it's none of that. It's my hand, you are kind of squeezing it hard."**

John looked down and realized he was still holding on to Maria's hand when all those thoughts about Randy passed through his mind. He quickly let go of her hand, giving her hand some sensation back to it.

**"Sorry." (J)**

**"It's ok." said Maria with a chuckle**

**"John? When can I go home. I just hate hospitals, they kind of freak me out." (M)**

**"I know, the doctor said you can't really be on your feet for about a month and that you would need crutches, but you can go home in about 3 days." (J)**

**"Oh god, I can't wait that long. I want to go home now." (M)**

**"I know you do, but until you get better you are not leaving." (J)**

**"John?" (M)**

**"Yea?" (J)**

**"You're always saving me. Like the time I was attacked from Kurt Angle, Umaga, Edge & Lita and now Randy." (M)**

He looked into her eyes and gave her a soft smile

**"Someone's got to." said John**

Maria smiled and kissed John for a long time, it seemed like an eternity and they finally broke free before Maria would pass out from not getting any oxygen. He stroked her cheek again and she layed her head on his hand. He began to stroke her hair and she let out a yawn. She looked cute when she yawned and was sleepy, soon enough she fell asleep and John just stared at her. He was truly in love with her and was glad to have her back. He kissed her on the forehead and he himself began to fall asleep again.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter. I was going to make it longer, but I am going to make the rest of it into the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed. Chapter 7 will come soon! Oh and btw in case you are wondering what a tibia and fibula are, I'm not really sure. I only remember that that's what Ashley's injury was when she was injured in 2006 and 2007. I looked it up on wikipedia and they said that the tibia and fibula are located on the bottom half of you're leg. As long as I know it was like a leg injury, then I'm good...lol. Thanks again. Please R&R!**


	7. Found But Forgotten

**A/N: Thanks to lulucena7 for reviewing the last chapter and to everyone else who has reviewed different chapters as well. You guys make my day! So as I promised, here is chapter 7 of the Price of Loving Her. Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 7: Found but Forgotten**_

A couple of hours passed and during that time John and Maria napped, doctors came in to check on Maria and she ate the nasty hospital food. It was 6:30 p.m. when John looked at the clock.

**"Babe, I've gotta get going. RAW starts in about 2 hours and I can't be late." (J)**

**"I don't want you to be late. Go, it's not like I'm going anywhere." said Maria while joking.**

**"I'll be back right after the show, I promise." said John.**

John stood up from his chair and gave Maria a kiss on her forehead, then on the lips. She watched him as he left and smiled, then she yawned and fell asleep again. RAW began and John had a match, all he could think of was Maria and he couldn't get her out of his mind. He just couldn't wait to see her after the show, but he couldn't wait to get his hands on Randy.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Back at the hospital there was someone who went to see Maria. That person's name was Randy Orton, luckily for him he wasn't scheduled to be on RAW tonight and Maria was asleep when he walked in and he just stared at her.

**"Aw poor Maria. I told you not to mention anything, but you just never listen. You are so stupid and now you paid the consequences, but it's still not enough for me." (R)**

Randy grabbed something from his pocket, it was a needle. He started to inject it in her IV and a drop fell in, but luckily a nurse came in before he injected it more.

**"Excuse me sir, visiting times are over. You're going to have to leave now." said the nurse.**

Randy turned away from the nurse and looked back at Maria, then he whispered something in her ear.

**"I'm still not done with you." (R)**

**"Sir?" said the Nurse again**

Randy grabbed his jacket and left the hospital room, before he left he turned one more time to look at Maria and smirked, then he was gone.

RAW finished and now John was on his way to be by Maria's side at the hospital, he even picked up some white roses for her, which were her favorites. As her arrived to the fourth floor of the hospital and made his way down the hall to Maria's room, he saw doctors and nurses taking Maria out of her room on the stretcher. John quickly panicked and was questioning the nurses.

**"What happened to her?!" (J)**

**"She's losing oxygen to her brain, we have to perform surgery on her or it's too late, she can die." replied a nurse**

John just stood in the middle of the hallway, shocked at what was happening. He began blaming himself again for leaving her, he promised her he wouldn't leave her again but once again, he did. He broke down in the middle of the hallway just thinking about the possibility of losing Maria.

3 hours passed and they brought Maria back to her room. John followed the doctors into her room, but they wouldn't allow him to see her.

**"Mr. Cena, may I have a word with you in my office?" asked the Doctor.**

John followed Dr. Smith into his office and was getting nervous about what the doctor could possibly want with him or say to him.

**"Mr. Cena.." said the doctor before he was interrupted**

**"Please, call me John. What's wrong with Maria, is she ok?" (J)**

**"Well, I'm not going to lie to you, but there was something in her IV that caused her to lose oxygen in her brain. Luckily, we were able to fix the problem before we would lose her..." (dr.)**

**"Thank God, so she's ok right?" asked John with concern**

**"Well not necessarily, you see, she lost some oxygen in her brain and it caused the blood in her brain to stop circulating. As I told you before, we performed the surgery to fix it and now, her brain is working correctly. But, because of this she is in a coma." (Dr.)**

**"Coma?" asked John who was scared for her life now.**

**"Yes. She will wake up eventually but we are not sure when. We are just going to have to wait and see and be patient." (Dr.)**

With that John sat there shocked, he couldn't believe all of this was happening to her, his true love. He shook the doctor's hand and decided to wait in the waiting room. Mickie arrived a couple minutes later and John told her what had happened. She began to cry and couldn't believe that this was happening to her best friend.

_**7 Days Later:**_

February 22, Maria was still in a coma. She had many visitors during the week, but John always remained at her side. Whether she could hear him or not, he was there for her all the time. It drove him crazy that she wasn't awake, he just wanted to see her smile again and he wanted to her voice again.

John heard the door open and someone walking in. He didn't bother to look at who it was, he figured it was either Maria's parents, Mickie, divas or some other superstars. Finally the figured emerged into John's sight.

**"Randy, what the hell are you doing here?" (J)**

**"Woah, woah there cowboy, I just came to see how she's doing...that's all." (R)**

**"You bastard, this is all your fault! Maria told me she saw you when she had the accident. I should have known it was you." (J)**

**"Why on earth would I do such a thing to her, do you think I'm crazy?" (R)**

**"Randy if you don't get out of here now, I swear I will make you get out." (J)**

**"Okay okay, but I just want to say, that little whore deserved everything she got." (R)**

**"That's it!" (J)**

John got up and punched Randy. They started fighting in the room and it turned into an all out brawl. Mickie & Ashley came in and called security. They came in to stop them and pull them apart, they were so into the fight that they didn't even notice Maria stirring in her sleep.

**"John?" (M)**

John turned his attention away from Randy and quickly ran to Maria's side.

**"Baby, I was so worried about you." said John as he went to kiss her on the lips.**

Maria pushed him away and John was confused as to why she did that.

**"John, why are you kissing me?" **

**"What do you mean why am I kissing you, I'm your boyfriend Ria." (J)**

**"John, Randy's my boyfriend." said Maria**

Everyone was shocked at what Maria just said. Maybe it was the coma talking, but did she really think Randy was her boyfriend. John looked at Randy and saw him with a smirk on his face.

**"Maria, sweetie, do you remember why you're here?" asked Mickie**

**"Didn't Beth just injure me during our match tonight?" (M)**

Mickie looked at Ashley, she was confused too. Maria was right, Beth did injure her but that was 3 months ago. Maria was dating Randy 3 months ago, before she even became John's girlfriend. Mickie saw John leave the room and followed him down the hall, she saw him crying and decided it was best to leave him alone. It crushed his heart that Maria finally woke up and he was happy when she did, but it seemed she lost her memory and he was devastated.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, it took me a while to finally type this and post it up...but I'm glad with the outcome of it. I will be going away next Thursday (7/17) but I will try to update before I leave. Please leave tons of Reviews and let me know what you think.**

_**Chapter 8 Preview:**_

_**John finally learns the truth about what is wrong with Maria, will he be able to convince her that she is dating him or will she stay with Randy?**_


	8. Choose

**A/n: Thanks to every single one of you who reviewed the last chapter. You really made my day and I am so happy you are into my story. Ok, so I wasn't going to write this chapter until I got back from vacation, but I forced myself to write this chapter before I leave, for you all. As you know I'm going away the 17th, so a new chapter won't be up yet until I get back...I'm not gonna tell you when I get back, it's a surprise...lol...Well anyway enjoy Chapter 8.**

_**Chapter 8: Choose**_

John couldn't believe this was happening to him, it seemed that his whole world was crashing down in front of him. The love of his life doesn't even know she's dating him and she doesn't know what was going around her. Just when he thought, she was fine, she wasn't. He was devastated and didn't know what to do.

**"John, sweetie, are you alright?" asked Mickie who sat beside him on the floor.**

**"I guess, it just sucks you know. I mean Maria doesn't even know that she's with me. Just a couple hours ago, she was fine and we were so in love, now, i don't know." (J)**

**"It'll be okay, I mean we can't blame her. She's just the victim, we just have to support her and help her right now." (MJ)**

**"I'm not blaming her, I know it's not her fault, but I just wished she would at least remember being with me." (J)**

**"I'm sure she will John. We have to have faith that she'll regain her memory." (MJ)**

**"Yea, have faith." said John while rolling his eyes.**

**"John, she will remember sooner or later. Just don't give up on her." (MJ)**

Just as John was about to answer, Dr. Smith came up to them and asked to have a word with John. John left Mickie there with Ashley and went to Dr. Smith's office.

**"Well as you saw John, Maria lost her memory. We didn't think she would, but unfortunately she did. All she remembers is things that happened 3 months ago. I'm not sure she even know what month we are in." (Dr.)**

**"Will she ever remember again?" (J)**

**"Yes, her memory will come back, but we don't know how soon. It can happen in 2 days or even 2 months." (Dr.)**

**"Is there any way that we can help her remember?" (J)**

**"Well, she practically remembers everyone, but if anything happened within the past 3 months that she needs to know, you can maybe show her pictures or video or whatever else you think might help her regain her memory." (Dr.)**

**"Thanks, Doctor." said John as he was about to leave his office.**

**"Oh and John, remember this takes time, so you have to be patient with her. Also, she will be able to leave today." (Dr.)**

**"Right, thank you." (J)**

John went to find Mickie and Ashley and tell them the news. He hoped Maria would regain her memory soon, he just didn't know how to tell her that they have been dating for the past 3 months. She'd probably think he's lying, but he had to convince her. After he found Mickie and Ashley and told them what happened, her made his way to Maria's room. When he walked in a nurse was helping her put on her sweater and helping her leave the hospital.

**"Oh, hey John!" said Maria with a smile on her face.**

**"Hey Ria." said John **

**"I am so ready to go, I just hope Randy would hurry up and pick me up." (M)**

The mention of Randy's name disgusted John. All he wanted to do was kill Randy at that moment, it was his fault that all this happened to Maria. If it wasn't for Randy, Maria would have remembered everything that happened between her and John.

**"John, you ok?" (M)**

**"Yea, ummm...Maria, listen I have to tell you something." (J)**

**"You're making me nervous, what is it?" (M)**

This was John's chance, he had to try to convince Maria that they were a couple, he had to find a way for Maria to believe him.

**"Well Maria, I'm just gonna say this to you straight, you are not dating Randy. You're dating me." (J)**

**"John, you are so silly. I'm dating Randy and I have been for the past 6 months." (M)**

**"No Maria, you broke up with him and then he tried raping you and you ran away from him. Then you came to my room and told me how he's been abusing you for the past 3 months." (J)**

**"What? John, he would never hit me, I...I don't know where you heard that from, it's not true." (M)**

John figured that Maria would try to convince him that Randy wasn't hitting her. She was still trying to hide the fact that Randy was abusing her in the last months of her relationship. Since, she didn't remember anything about what John just told her, she thought he was lying.

**"Maria, are you kidding me? He's the reason you're in here. Don't you remember the car accident? Don't you at least remember anything?" (J)**

**"I remember that you're being a total jerk to me. Randy would never hurt me, you're just jealous that he's with me and that you're not. I bet you are just saying this so that I can be with you." (M)**

**"Maria, I am telling you the truth. If you don't believe me then ask Mickie or Ashley. They know that we are together and that Randy has been abusing you." (J)**

Just then Randy walked in with roses in his hand and a smirk on his face when he saw John there. He knew John was pissed off about everything that has been happening and he wanted to make him more pissed, so he went up to Maria and kissed her on the lips passionately. John saw this and started clinching his fists, he ran up to Randy and punched him in the face.

**"John! What are you doing? Get off of my boyfriend!" (M)**

Maria ran to Randy's side and helped him up, then she held on to him. John couldn't believe that Randy was being such a dick and was actually pretending to be nice to Maria.

**"You know what Maria, if you want to stay with an abusive person then go ahead, but if you want to be with someone who treats you with respect and cares about you a lot and tells you the truth, then be with me." (J)**

**"Sweetie, are you going to listen to this jerk, look what he just did to me." (R)**

Maria didn't hear anything Randy just said to her, she was letting John's words sink in. He was right, Randy was abusing her but she didn't want to admit it, if she did she knew Randy would be upset with her and treat her worse than he already was.

**"Maria, are you listening to me?" (R)**

**"I'm sorry John, but Randy is my boyfriend and I'm going to stick with him. I'm sorry." said Maria with a sad look on her face**

**John noticed the look on her face but he just told her what was on his mind. "Whatever, when you realize you made a mistake, I don't think I'll be able to help you. This is your decision, you chose it." (J)**

John gave Randy a dirty look and then he left. He shouldn't have acted that way towards Maria, seeing that she was the victim and didn't know any better. He needed to get out of there before he would blow up in there. As soon as John left, Maria looked at the door with a sad look on her face.

**"Don't listen to that jerk, he's just jealous." (R)**

**"But Randy, he was.." (M)**

**"He was what, right? I don't think so...now let's go." (R)**

Randy grabbed Maria by the arm aggresively, now she was regretting her choice of staying with Randy. She had to choice to be free of him, but she also knew he would hurt her so much worse than he already has and he would hurt John too. She was protecting John from anything happening to him, she didn't want him getting hurt because of her. Little did she know, that she was hurting him...in his heart.

**"Randy, you're hurting me." (M)**

**"Oh, sorry. I would never hurt you...in public." (R)**

Maria looked up at Randy and saw the glare in his eyes. What did she do, she made a mistake, big time. Now this was all her fault. She made her decision, now she had to deal with it.

**A/N: Ok so this chapter kinda sucked, I know. I didn't really like it when I was typing it, but hey whatever, lol. OMG can u believe Maria chose Randy over John, is she crazy? lol...well while I'm on vacation, i will be writing down chapter 9 in my notebook, so hopefully it will come out better and will be planned perfectly. Please R&R! I'll be back soon!**

_**Chapter 9 Preview:**_

_John and Maria run into each other at a RAW show. Will he forgive Maria or will he just ignore her? Will Maria get her memory back?_


	9. Forgiveness

**A/N: I'm baaaaaaaaaack! Well actually I've been back since Monday, but I've been pretty busy. Ok, so Great American Bash results...sucked!! I was so mad when I found out Matt lost his title...he was robbed...but hopefully he can win the ECW title at Summerslam, keep your fingers crossed. While on vacation, I wrote about 3 chapters in my notebook, for this story and 3 for my other story "In Love With a Hardy". This chapter might suck, but I'm gonna put it up anyway. Enjoy! Oh and thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, you rock my world!**

_**Chapter 9: Forgiveness**_

The next day was a RAW houseshow, although Maria was still not feeling well, Randy forced her to come. In some way, she was happy to go because she would go and see her friends but she was also worried and nervous about what would happen if she ran into John. They stopped at at Randy's locker room and he basically told her to get lost. Maria sighed and started making her way down the hall to the diva's locker room. While walking down the corridor, a crew member was rushing and accidentally ran into one of Maria's crutches and it caused her to fall down.

**"Thank you so much!" Maria yelled out sarcastically.**

She began to get up, when a hand reached down in front of her. She looked up and was surprised at who was standing in front of her smiling.

**"You might want to be careful around here."**

**"Yea, thanks John." **

John helped her up and then they both stared at each other with awkwardness. Maria was pretening to look around and was contemplating on whether or not she should stay and talk to John or go back to Randy's locker room. John was scratching the back of his head and was also thinking if he should say something to Maria. There was an awkward silence until they both turned to each other.

**"I'm sorry!" said John & Maria at the same time.**

They both let out a little laugh and then John started to apologize first,

**"I've been feeling guilty all night last night and I just want to apologize for what I said to you yesterday. I shouldn't have gone off on you and..." said John as he was cut off by Maria**

**"No John. I'm the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have called you a jerk and I shouldn't have been so mean to you, all you were doing was trying to help me and I just was so hard-headed and was being a real jerk to you." (M)**

**"It's ok, I can forgive you. You're one of my closest girl-friends around here and I couldn't imagine not having you in my life." (J)**

At this Maria began to blush and could feel butterflies in her stomach. This was always the sensation she had when John was around her or would say such nice things to her.

**"Me either." said Maria as she smiled at John "Let's just forget about this and move on. Friends again?" (M)**

Although John knew that indeed they were more than just friends, he had to agree with her. She thought that they were still just friends and didn't think of him as anything else than a friend...well right now.

**"Yea, friends."**

**"Good." said Maria as she let out a giggle**

They smiled at each other and then John walked Maria to the Diva's locker room. She told him she'd be back in 5 minutes and he intended on waiting just to make sure she was ok. Maria went inside and John waited outside the door patiently, then he had a weird feeling, like if there was a presence around him. He turned around and to his dismay, there standing right in front of him was his arch-nemesis, former friend and enemy, Randy Keith Orton.

**"Why were you talking to **_**my**_** girlfriend Cena?" (R)**

**"You mean mine? She's not your girlfriend Randy, you and everyone else knows that she is with me and she was happy. Why can't you just let her go and let her be happy." (J)**

**"You would like that wouldn't you, well newsflash it's not gonna happen. She belongs to me and only me!" (R)**

Just as John was going to respond to Randy's comment, Maria emerged from the locker room and saw Randy and John standing there. She was a little confused.

**"What's going on here?" (M)**

**"Oh hey baby." said Randy **as he pulled Maria in for a kiss while looking at John.

**"John here was just apologizing to me about punching me in the hospital yesterday. Isn't that right John?" asked Randy with a smirk.**

John wanted so bad to knock Randy's lights out right then and there, but he didn't want to be portrayed as the bad guy to Maria.

**"John? Is this true?" (M)**

**"Ummm...yeah." said John regretfully**

**"Good." said Maria as she let out a sigh. "I'm glad you both were able to work things out." (M)**

**"So am I, let's go babe." said Randy as he started to pull her away from John.**

**"Bye John!" said Maria**

Just as Randy and Maria started walking away, John grabbed Randy by his wrist roughly.

**"She'll get her memory back, it's just a matter of time." (J)**

**"Keep dreaming Cena." (R)**

John just watched as Randy and Maria walked away and now he was getting pissed. He couldn't believe how much of an ass Randy was being and how he had Maria wrapped around his little finger. John wanted Maria back so much and it was hard for him to see her with Randy once again. Sure, technically Maria is John's girlfriend and he tried so many times to explain it to her, but she just didn't believe him. Since she lost her memory, there was nothing he could do to make her believe they were together. John just couldn't wait for her to regain her memory, he just hoped it would happen soon.

**A/N: Ok, so that was chapter 9. I hope you liked it, I just needed this chapter so that John and Maria were on speaking terms again. I PROMISE that the next chapter will be much better. I just have to type it up and edit it, but it should be up soon. Oh and sorry for the wait, I was just too lazy. BTW, if any of you are reading my other story, "In Love With a Hardy", the next chapter is up. Anyway, please R&R!**

_**Chapter 10 Preview:**_

_Superstars and Divas go to a local bar/club. What happens when Randy tries to crush John & Maria's reltaionship and will she believe it? Also, when the heck will she get her friggin' memory back?..._


	10. Sudden Realization

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter...it really means a lot to me! I am writing another story that I have had in my mind since like...ever. It's an OC story...but I used myself...lol...idk why but i did. I'm not gonna put it up yet cause I am already working on 2 stories and it's too much just to update both of them. So when I finish one story, then the other one will be up. Anyway enjoy this chapter...this is what we've all been waiting for! Enjoy chapter 10 of "The Price of Loving Her".**

_**Chapter 10: Sudden Realization**_

After the houseshow a bunch of superstars and divas decided to go out for some drinks at a local bar. Maria was still not feeling up to partying, but she went anyway. This was what she needed, just some time with friends. Randy and Maria arrived before everyone else did and they had a couple of minutes to themselves.

**"Look here, don't try anything stupid and if anyone notices that black and blue on your arm, just say you fell." (R)**

Maria had no choice but to agree she knew if she didn't she would face serious consequences and that's something she didn't want. In fact, she didn't even know why she was with Randy sometimes. He had so much disrespect for her and treated her like a dog, like if he never even wanted her. She had no idea what she saw in him when they first started dating, all along it was just all an act to have her, but still she made the decision to remain with him.

-xxxxxxxxxxxx-

Eventually more people arrived and started having a good time. Maria chatted with some of the divas at a table, while some of the other superstars and Randy were chatting by the bar. When Maria was talking to the divas, John walked in. She couldn't help but notice that he was looking awfully cute cute. He started walking towards her and she began to blush, when she turned to talk to the divas, she noticed they left her there alone and went to dance.

**"Hey. Mind if I sit here?" (J)**

**"Ummm...no, you can sit." Maria said as she bit her lip**

**"So where's Randy?" John said in a disgusted tone**

Maria took a sip of her martini and pointed towards Randy's direction. John followed her finger and saw Randy flirting with some random chicks, then he turned to Maria who wasn't even paying any attention to Randy. _Typical_...John thought to himself.

**"So he left you alone?" (R)**

**"Actually no, I decided to come and sit by Candice, Ashley, Mickie and Kelly but they all left me here to dance. Bummer right?" (M)**

**"I guess you can say that." said John as he chuckled. "But if you would like to dance, I'd be happy to dance with you." (J)**

Maria looked up from her glass to look at John. Randy would never offer to dance with her and she was so shocked that John would.

**"Really?" (M)**

**"Yea, but be warned I'm a horrible dancer." (J)**

**"No problem." said Maria as she giggled**

**"Shall we?" said John as he stood up and reached for Maria's hand**

**"Yes, we shall." said Maria as she took John's hand and blushed.**

John led Maria to the floor and they both started dancing to Rihanna's _"Please Don't Stop The Music"_ and David Guetta's _"Love is Gone" _which were Maria's two favorite songs. John didn't mind dancing with Maria, _**his**_ girlfriend, not Randy's. Just seeing her happy and smiling again made John happy as well. Suddenly a slow song went on and it was Beyonce's "Dangerously in Love". Maria wrapped her arms around John's neck and John put his arms around her waist, she felt comfortable in his arms and in her mind it was just her and John on the dance floor. The lyrics were exactly the way Maria and John felt about each other and they moved in closer to each other.

_I am in love with you _

_You set me free_

_I can't do this thing, called life without you here with me_

_Cause I'm dangerously in love with you _

_I'll never leave_

_Just keep loving me the way I love you loving me_

Suddenly Maria and John's lips crashed onto one another's. The kiss was so passionate and it was what they both wanted. They didn't care who was around watching, they got caught up in the moment and felt so good to be kissing each other. Maria regretfully broke the kiss and began to run away to the bathroom.

**"I'm so sorry John. I can't...that shouldn't have happened. I've gotta go." (M)**

John was thinking to himself that he was an idiot for letting that happen, he totally forgot that Maria thought she was with Randy. He decided to leave the club and go back to the hotel, he didn't want Maria to feel uncomfortable while he was there.

-xxxxxxxxxxxx-

Randy saw all this occur and started following Maria.

**"Maria!" (R)**

Maria stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face Randy.

**"Randy, please I am so sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen...it's just..." (M)**

**"It's ok. I just thought I'd check on you to see how you were doing after what I heard John say to some of the guys." said Randy while he was lying**

**"What? What did he say?" (M)**

**"Oh, well he said that the kiss meant nothing to him and that he just did that to get you into bed with him. I can't believe he said that, but that's what he said. I would never do anything like that to you." said Randy with a smirk on his face**

**"Ummm..yea." Maria said as tears began welling up in her eyes "I'm just gonna go to the bathroom." (M)  
**

Maria ran to the bathroom, she couldn't believe John would say or do such a thing like that. Little did she know that this was all just Randy's plan to sepearte them as much as possible, as a matter of fact, that just took him about 5 minutes to make up because he knew Maria would believe anything he said.

Maria walked into what she thought was an empty bathroom. She began crying her eyes out at what Randy just told her. She suddenly heard someone coming towards her and saw that it was Mickie.

**"Honey, what's wrong?" (MJ)**

**"It's nothing." (M)**

**"It's obviously not nothing if you come in here crying your eyes out." (MJ)**

**"Well it's just that John and I just kissed out there on the dance floor, and not just any kiss, I mean like a full out passionate one. I stopped because I thought about Randy and what he would say and I left him. Then I ran into Randy and he told me that John said he just did that to get me into bed with him and that the kiss meant nothing to him." (M)**

Mickie couldn't believe that her best friend would actually believe the things that came out of Randy's mouth, she knew John was too in love with Maria and he would never say that to her.

**"I don't think he said that sweetie. Maybe Randy is just making it up..." (MJ)**

**"Mickie! He's obviously not, he heard John say it to everyone else. I can't believe Randy! I am so out of here." Maria got up and stormed off to go back with Randy.**

_What the hell just happened, Mickie thought to herself._

She took out her cell phone and texted John.

_**We need to talk! - 4xchampMickie**_

_**About? - JohnFelixAnthonyCena**_

_**Just come by my room and I'll tell you, I'm leaving the club now - 4xchampMickie**_

_**Okay. Be there in 10 min. - JohnFelixAnthonyCena**_

_**Back by the bar...**_

Maria went up to Randy and kissed him passionately, then she had a couple of shots of tequila and basically got herself drunk. Randy knew exactly what she was doing and wasn't even trying to stop her. He then told Maria they were leaving and headed back to their hotel room. They arrived at their hotel room and began making out on the bed, Randy decided that he was going to take this oppourtunity and sleep with Maria. He began to disrobe her of her jacket and her shirt, she let him at first but when he began to get aggressive, she was getting scared. She pushed him off of her and told him to stop, again he just continued and started to hold her arms down, she began crying and at that moment for some reason, she wished John was there. She again pushed him off of her, roughly, and began running to the door. He caught up to her and pushed her into the wall, she began to feel dizzy and fell to the floor. He again got on top of her and roughly began to rape her. She closed her eyes and let the tears stream down her face, then she suddenly started having these sort of like flashbacks. She remembered Randy attempting to rape her last time and she remembered kissing John, making love to him after the carnival, Valentine's Day and the accident. It was all coming back to her.

**"Get off of me!" said Maria as she kicked Randy right between his legs (if you know what I mean ;p)**

He rolled over in pain and she started making her way out the door, she was once again heading to room 0423. She felt so light-headed and dizzy from just running to John's room and she was getting tired. Finally, she made it to his room and banged on his door, there was no answer. She didn't have the strength to run anymore and to make matters worse, she collapsed in front of his door.

-xxxxxxxxxxxx-

John was making his way back to his room after he left Mickie's room. She told him everything that Maria had said to her and how Randy lied to Maria. He didn't think Randy would stoop that low, but he did. Now John had to find a way to try and clear up things with Maria, which to him would be hard. He made it to his floor and headed to his room, when he was walking down the hallway, he saw Maria's body on the floor by his door. He immediately panicked and ran to her side. He held her up in his arms and wiped the hair away from her face, he needed to wake her up to make sure she was ok.

She suddenly opens her eyes and wraps her arms around him, then she looked at him.

**"John, you...you promised...you promised you wouldn't leave me." (M)**

She then fell unconcious again in his arms and he held his tears in. He didn't leave her, he never would, she left him and it tore him up inside. Then he suddenly realized something, Maria just said he promised he would never leave her and that promise was made when they were together, he realized that Maria got her memory back. He looked at her, asleep in his arms, and then he got up and brought her into his room.

**A/N: Ok so finally! Maria got her memory back!! Yay!! Well I know this chapter was a little longer than usual, but I had to put it all together. Please R&R! I'd really really like to hear what you think.**

_**Chapter 11 Preview:**_

_**Maria and John talk. She explains what happened between her & Randy the night before and he tells her what happened after her accident. How will she react?**_


	11. Never Leave Her Side

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I really do appreciate it. So it's like 12:30 in the morning and I decided to finally type this chapter up, I am getting so lazy at typing these chapters up...lol. I think I am going to start planning them in my notebook again and then type them all at once, that way instead of me typing it up the same day I wanna post a chapter up, it'll already be there...lol...ok enough of me blabbering...enjoy chapter 11!**

_**Chapter 11: Never Leave Her Side**_

Maria awoke the next morning in John's room, with a terrible headache. She looked next to her and noticed John wasn't there so she decided to get up from the bed but she felt dizzy and laid back down.

_**"Woah, woah, it's better if you stay down." (J)**_

_**"John?" (M)**_

_**"Yea, it's me. I'm here." (J)**_

John walked over to Maria with a glass of orange juice in his hand, he put the glass down on his dresser, next to his bed. The minute he sat down next to Maria, she put her arms around his neck and hugged him tight while crying. John hugged her back and kissed the top of her head. He knew it was a rough time for Maria right now and he wanted to be supportive for her.

_**"Ria, it's ok. You're fine now." said John reassuringly**_

_**"John, it was horrible. All I can see is Randy on top of me and trying to have sex with me and..." (M)**_

_**"It's ok, you don't need to explain it to me. We don't have to talk about it. I just want to know if he did...well what I mean is did he...get any farther than kissing you?" John asked nervously**_

_**"No, I was able to stop him before anything happened." said Maria while she rested her head on John's shoulder**_

She looked back up into John's eyes, she hardly remembered anything after the accident and she needed to know exactly what happened.

_**"John? What exactly happened after the accident? I know I woke up in the hospital and you were by my side, then you left for RAW and I don't remember anything else from there." (M)**_

John looked at her with some sadness in his eyes. He didn't know how to tell her everything that had happened to her and he felt bad, but he had to tell her. She had to now exactly what happened to her, she had every right.

_**"Well, this isn't going to be easy for you, but you need to know and I am going to be honest with you." (J)**_

_**"John, please I'm getting scared." (M)**_

_**"Ok well after I finished RAW I came back to see you, but when I got there, the doctors were preparing you for an emergency surgery." (J)**_

Maria's eyes widened. _Surgery?_ What did she need surgery on?

_**"Why did I need surgery?" Maria asked as her eyes welled up with tears**_

_**"Your brain wasn't getting enough oxygen and you were going to die if they didn't fix the problem." (J)**_

That did it for Maria, she burst out in tears. She put her head in her hands and just cried for a good couple of minutes. John kept rubbing her back and held her closer to him, he hated seeing her like this, it broke his heart. Eventually Maria finally calmed down and asked John to tell her more, he kissed her on her hand and began to tell her some more.

_**"After the surgery, you went into a coma that lasted a week. When you woke up you didn't remember anything. You lost your memory of everything that happened during these past 3 months." (J)**_

_**"How did I end up with Randy though?" (M)**_

_**"He took the opportunity to convince you that he was your boyfriend and not me." (J)**_

_**"John?" said Maria as she lifted her head up and looked into John's eyes**_

_**"Yes?" said John as he wiped away a tear from Maria's cheek.**_

_**"Why'd you let him? Maria asked while disappointed and nervous at the same time**_

_**"I didn't...it's just...it's just that you wouldn't believe me. I told you that I was your boyfriend but you chose to believe Randy." (J)**_

Maria laid back down on her back and turned her head to the right to face the wall. John looked at her with a concerned look on his face.

_**"Maria, are you ok?" (J)**_

She turned to face John with tears in her eyes again. She didn't want to cry again, but just the thought of her choosing Randy over John broke her up inside. She sat up again and hugged him tight again. Then she let him go and looked at him.

_**"John, I am so sorry." (M)**_

_**"For what?" John asked confused**_

_**"For everything, for getting you into this mess and for hurting you. I'm so sorry, you shouldn't have to go thorugh all this for me..." said Maria as her voice began to get shaky but John cut her off.**_

_**"Hey, don't be sorry." said John as he looked at Maria who turned her face to the side**_

_**"Look at me Maria." said John as he tilted her head to face him**_

_**"You don't have to be sorry for anything. It's not your fault and I am happy to go through all of this for you." (J)**_

_**"But why?" (M)**_

_**"Because you're worth it. Maria, you are so worth it to me. I'd take a bullet just for you, you're my everything. I'm happy when I'm with you and I love you with all my heart. No other woman has ever made me feel this way and I'm glad that it's you that makes me feel like this. If I didn't have you in my life, I don't know what I'd do. I'd go crazy, I know that, but you are in my life and I am grateful for that." (J)**_

Maria smiled at John and was amazed at how much John really loved her. He'd be willing to do anything for her, even fight for her. She truly had an amazing boyfriend and she was grateful too.

_**"I love you so much John." (M)**_

_**"I love you too and you don't know how good it feels to hear that from you." (J)**_

Maria and John then kissed each other passionately for a long time. It was like one of those kisses where you haven't seen your love in years and when you finally do, all the emotion and passion goes into that kiss. After a long kiss that seemed like forever Maria and John finally broke free, he gently helped Maria to lie down on the bed. Then he handed her the glass of the orange juice. She happily accepted the juice and drank it and then smiled at John. She had such a great boyfriend that cared and loved her so much.

_**"Do you want anything else?" (J)**_

_**"Just my boyfriend to hold me in his arms and comfort me." (M)**_

_**"I think I can manage that for you." (J)**_

John got into the bed and went next to Maria. He held her in his arms and began to run his fingers through her red hair. She eventually dozed off, but with a smile. John just stared at her as she slept. Everything was starting to become normal again in John's life. His true love got her memory back and was peacefully sleeping in his arms. Although right now, he wanted to find Randy and kick his ass he couldn't, he had to be with Maria. She needed him right now and he planned to remain at her side, so he controlled himself. He just couldn't leave her alone anymore. In fact, he could never leave her side and he intended to make sure he wouldn't. This was a promise he planned to keep to himself and for Maria.

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry that Randy wasn't in it, in fact idk if he will be in the next chapter either, but don't worry he'll be back soon! I have some things planned in store for him...maybe someone will help him break up John & Maria...hmmm...idk...lol. Also, I am thinking of ending this story soon...I have another one in the works and I really wanna post it up soon, so if this story ends soon, then you know why. Well please R&R and let me know what you think.**

_**Chapter 12 Preview:**_

_It's Maria's birthday and John wants to do something special for her after everything she's been through. He has a surprise for her, will she like it? Does somebody else want to break-up/tear-up Maria & John's relationship? Will they join Randy?_


	12. Maria's Birthday

**A/N: Thanks to everyone of you who reviewed the last chapter. I really do appreciate it. I just wanna say that these past chapters take place in Feburary 2008...so it's going back a bit, but it will come to the present soon, so just in case any of you were wondering. And um...I am hating Brian Kendrick's tv persona...ugghhh...lol. And I want to apologize to all of you for the long wait...I had some serious writer's block and I still do...but I managed to get this chapter out. Anyway, enjoy chapter 12...I really don't want to keep going on and on. Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 12: Maria's Birthday**_

The sun was shining on Maria the next morning. She was glowing and she still had a smile on her face. John has been awake for the past hour, but he didn't want to get out of bed because he was afraid he'd wake up Maria, she really needed her sleep. Maria began to stir and turned to her other side to face John. John looked at Maria and thought to himself that she looked like an angel, he then started caressing her cheek softly and she smiled.

_**"Stop watching me sleep." said Maria while her eyes were closed**_

_**"How do you know I'm watching you?" asked John**_

_**"Cause I've been awake for like the past hour and I know you very well." said Maria as she opened her eyes and smiled at John**_

_**"Ok...guilty as charged, but can you blame me if I have an angel sleeping here?" asked John while Maria blushed**_

_**"Well if you put it that way.." said Maria as she and John began to laugh**_

John held Maria closer to him and kissed the top of her head, she smiled and let out a comfortable sigh, she was happy he was in her life again and nothing else mattered.

_**"Oh and by the way, Happy Birthday baby." (J)**_

_**"No, I was hoping you wouldn't say that, I'm getting so old." (M)**_

_**"No you are not..." said John while Maria raised her eyebrow up at him**_

_**"Ok...well you're still beautiful no matter what." siad John trying to change the subject**_

Maria laughed and gave him a tender kiss on the lips, it was great to be back in his arms after everything they went through. She began to get up from the bed when John pulled her back.

_**"John...I...have...to...get...up..." said Maria in between kisses**_

_**"Ugh fine woman, you toy with me too much you know that." (J)**_

Maria smacked him on the arm playfully and went on her way to the bathroom to take a shower. John got up as well and changed into a pair of jeans and a shirt.

_**"Ria, I'm gonna get something to eat...you want anything?"**_

_**"No, that's ok. I'm just gonna take a shower and get dressed. Thanks anyway."**_

_**"Alright, I'll be back in a few."**_

_**"Bye!"**_

John gave Maria a quick peck on the lips and left the room. He told Maria he was getting something to eat, but in reality he was going to talk to Mickie about a surprise he has for Maria.

-xxxxxxx-

Mickie finished getting dressed and was about to meet up with Cody for some training when there was a knock on her door. She went to the door and opened it.

_**"Hey John?" said Mickie**_

_**"You seemed surprised." (J)**_

_**"Yea a little bit, I wasn't expecting to see you...is Maria ok?" (MJ)**_

_**"Yea, she's fine. Actually I wanted to ask you something real quick cause I can see you are in a rush, so just five minutes of your time is all I need." (J)**_

_**"Yea, sure...come in." (MJ)**_

John walked into Mickie's room and sat on one of the chairs by the table and Mickie did the same.

_**"So what is it that you want to talk about?" asked Mickie**_

_**"Well as you know today is Maria's birthday and I need your advice about something."**_

_**"Ok, spill it out!!" said Mickie with anxiety**_

_**"Ok...ok...so I want to take my relationship with Maria to the next step, I mean I love her so much and I care for her so much and I think it's a good thing for the both of us to do this." (J)**_

_**"OMG John! This is so exciting, so what exactly are you going to tell her...do you have it all planned out?" (MJ)**_

_**"Yea, this is what I'm gonna do..." said John as he began telling Mickie how he would give Maria her surprise.**_

_**"So what do you think? Do you think she'll say yes? Is it too soon?" (J)**_

_**"First of all, I think she'll love it and yes, she'll say yes and no it's not too soon. You guys are like meant for each other and everyone knows it. She really loves you too and she will go along with it." (MJ)**_

_**"Ok good...thanks Mickie." (J)**_

_**"No problem John." said Mickie as she shared a hug with him.**_

Mickie led John to the door so he can go back to his room and catch up with Maria, but she stopped him.

_**"John, when you get there, tell her to be ready in 2 hours. I've planned a huge party for her and she needs to be there, it's a surprise though. Just tell her I planned a girls night out at the restaurant downstairs...trust me she'll be surprised." (MJ)**_

_**"Ok, I will." (J)**_

-xxxxxxx-

Maria just got out of the shower and quickly got dressed, she thought about the past year she had and all the up and downs she had throughout it all. She went from dating who she thought was the love of her life, to finding out he was just using her to hurt her. She didn't deserve any of it, she never said anything to anyone and she never did anything intentional that would make him upset. In a way, though she was sort of happy that she dated him, because then she wouldn't be in a great relationship with John right now. He truly appreciated her, was there for her and always treated her right. This was the man that she really thinks is "the one".

After Maria finished putting on her make-up and her black dress on, she blow dried and curled her hair a bit. Although she didn't have any plans for today, she still wanted to be prepared in case plans change. Besides, she felt like dressing up anyway. She suddenly heard a click on the door which meant someone came in.

_**"John?"**_

-Silence-

Maria began to get nervous and made her way out of the bathroom, she was scared that someone broke into her room but much to her delight, she saw John standing there with a bouquet of white roses in his hand. She smiled and blushed as he walked up to her and handed her the flowers. He then kissed her very passionately and she kissed him back without any hesitation.

_**"Happy Birthday once again." said John as he smiled at her**_

_**"Well thank you. The flowers are gorgeous..." (M)**_

_**"Just like you." replied John as Maria went to put the roses in a vase**_

Maria began to blush and giggled a bit, he was so romantic and she loved every minute of it.

_**"Oh and by the way, I ran into Mickie in the hallway and she said she is planning a girls night out down at the restaurant in like 2 hours, so to be ready by then." (J)**_

_**"Ughhh...i don't wanna go. I just wanna spend time here with you." (M)**_

_**"I know, but just hang out with the girls and I'll hang out with the guys, they'll be plenty of time for us to hang out." (J)**_

_**"Fine. Well then I guess girls night out it is." said Maria as John wrapped his arms around her and gave her a soft kiss.**_

-xxxxxxx-

2 hours later...

Maria and John were making their way downstairs to the restaurant, hand in hand, and they stopped in front of the restaurant doors. Maria made a pout and John told her he would at least walk her in. He opened the doors and it was dark. Maria thought it was strange so she took it upon herself to turn on the light switch.

_**"SURPRISE!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARIA!!"**_

_Oh my god!_ thought Maria. Her jaw dropped at all the people that were standing there, almost every single superstar and divas were there and she was just amazed that they would be there to celebrated her birthday with her. She then noticed Mickie and Ashley walk up to her and they gave her a hug. She then began to cry because she thought she had the best friends in the world and that they cared for her so much.

_**"Thank you guys so much." said Maria to Mickie and Ashley**_

_**"Well, it was really all Mickie's idea. I helped plan and set up but she's the brain behind this whole operation." (A)**_

_**"Well thank you Mickie and thank you Ashley. You two are the best friends I could ever have." (M)**_

_**"Awwww, well you deserve it. And besides, thank John for brining you down here, we all know how stubborn you can get and we had him in on it." (MJ)**_

Maria looked around the room for John and found him by the bar talking to Randy and Cody. She left Mickie and Ashley talking while she went to go talk to John. She excused John from Randy and Cody and then gave him a big hug and she thanked him for everything. She was truly happy and surprised at the same time.

Eventually the time passed as everyone was dancing, talking and having fun during the party. Actually, 4 hours had passed and Maria decided to have a seat next to Mickie who was tired from dancing.

_**"Thanks again Mickie, I really don't know how to thank you for everything." (M)**_

_**"Just as long as you are having fun, that's all that matters." (MJ)**_

_**"Well I am. By the way, have you seen John anywhere?" (M)**_

_**"Yea, I think he's outside. He seemed a little out of it, try to find him." (MJ)**_

_**"Thanks. I will. Be right back." (M)**_

With that, Maria went to find John, he was exactly where Mickie said he would be so Maria walked outside in the cold and went to go get him.

_**"J, what are you doing here all alone..in the cold? It's freezing out." (M)**_

_**"Hey, well I'm just thinking...about us. Maria, we need to talk." (J)**_

Maria froze, those are the four words you never want to hear. Especially when you are in a relationship.

_**"Ummm...ok. Let's talk." said Maria hesitantly**_

_**"Come on, let's go back to our room and talk in private. You can come back later." said John as he took her hand and led her to their room.**_

There were so many thoughts running through her mind right now. What did she do wrong that made John want to "talk"? Maybe it wasn't as bad as she thought, maybe she was just getting worked up for nothing, she just needed to relax and trust John. After all her was in love with her, _right?_

They finally made it to their room and he opened the door for her. She went in first and saw rose petals on the floor leading her to the balcony. She turned to John and he just told her to follow the petals. She did so and when she got to the balcony, she walked into a circle of candles that were on the ground. She didn't know what was going on and she turned to John again. This time he was smiling at her and she smiled back.

_**"John, what's going on here?"**_

_**"Well look Maria, I know we've had our ups and downs and you want to take this relationship a bit slow and I agree with you, but I don't think I can. I want you to be with me and if I can't have you, then I don't want anyone else to. Maria you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I truly mean it. Nothing is better than seeing your face everyday and making me happy even when I am feeling low. I love everything about you and you are so amazing. I want to take this relationship with you to the next level."**_

_**"What exactly are you saying John?"**_

John kneeled down on one knee and took Maria's hand and held it.

_**"Maria Kanellis, will you do me the honor of making me a happy man by being my wife and marrying me?"**_

Maria just stood there in shock as she felt tears welling up in her eyes. She looked at John and was trying to come up with some answer in her mind. It took her a while to finally come up with something.

_**"Ar-ar-are you serious? You really want me to?" asked Maria while she stuttered**_

John chuckled at how she asked him, _**"Of course I want you to. I mean I love waking up to you every morning when we are on the road and at hotels, but I would love it even better if I woke up to you every morning and be able to call you my wife. You're all I want and need Maria. What do you say? Will you be my wife?"**_

Maria looked at John and looked down at his hand holding hers. He truly did love her and for any man to want to marry his girlfriend was a HUGE step in their relationship. She began to cry, but not in a bad way, in a good way. She looked back into John's glistening blue eyes and smiled at him.

_**"I would love to marry you John Felix Anthony Cena." **_said Maria as she hugged and kissed John.

_**"Thank god because if you said no, I would have looked like a total idiot." **_(J)

Maria giggled as John chuckled while putting the engagement ring on her ring finger. He then stood up and wiped her tears away with his thumb. He then brought her closer to him and kissed her on the top of her head and they began to dance under the stars as "Dangerously in Love" by Beyonce continued to play in their hotel room.

_**"I love you."**_

_**"I love you too."**_ replied John

They kissed each other passionately on the lips while still dancing, this was definitely one of the best birthdays she ever had.

-xxxxxxx-

Meanwhile...

Someone was standing outside of John and Maria's room and saw everything that happened. To them, their love was sickening and there was no way that she would allow them to be happy if she was around. She closed the door to John and Maria's room, quietly, and then began to walk back to her room. She took out her cell phone and began to call someone.

_**"Hello?"**_

_**"Hey Randy. Listen I've been thinking about what you said and I think you're right"**_

_**"Really?"**_

_**"Yes, I think it's about time that someone needs to break up their little lovefest."**_

_**"I couldn't agree with you more."**_

_**"I am so glad to be back for this."**_

-xxxxxxx-

**A/N: Ok so that was chapter 12, so sorry for the long update...i was stuck for a while...but I think I know what I'm gonna do...Oh and um let me know who you think the woman was at the end...I'm curious to hear what you all think. Please R&R and maybe a chapter will come soon! That's if I decided how to do it...lol.**

_Chapter 13 Preview:_

_Now that Maria and John have taken their relationship to the next level, is there anything or anyone that will be in their way?_


	13. NEED YOUR HELP!

**A/N: Hello all! I just want to let you know that this story is on a bit of a hiatus!!**

**I know I am so so so sorry to all of those who read this story. The problem is I started school again so I have hardly anytime to really work on this story like I want to and I just don't know what else to do. Of course, I have someone coming back in the story and they will be aligning themselves with Randy, but I really have no clue on what they can do to Maria and John's relationship. So please I am asking you for some serious help!**

**I need some suggestions as to what kind of drama will happen in the future chapters! Please give me some suggestions by reviewing!!**

**Also, I know in the last chapter that John asked Maria to move in wuth him but after some re-thinking and consideration, I'm changing it. We are just gonna say that John proposed to her. I am changing the last chapter now, so that it seems that way. So as of now they are engaged...lol. Ok so suggestions...please!!**

**Thanks again and I hope you can all understand!**

_**-Ellie**_


	14. The Return of The Blonde Bombshell

**A/N: I am sooooooooooo so sorry for the long wait. I was really stuck on what to do for a while and I had no clue where to go from there. I am so sorry and I hope that some of you are still interested in this story and that I didn't lose any readers. I am sad to say that this story was my pride & joy, but I really have no other plans for it. So I think I only have about 2 or 3 chapters left in me, so sorry again. Hopefully this chapter will make up for the long wait as you will get some answers in it.**

**Also, thanks to the awesome people who have reviewed and given me ideas. Thanks to gurl42069, marbyxjoexbatista, matthotty101, redgirl17, CAobi and especially Christal-R!!!**

**Enjoy the long awaited chapter 14!**

_**Chapter 14: The Return of the Blonde Bombshell**_

The newly engaged couple were lying in their bed, snuggled against each other. Last night was the greatest night for both John & Maria and it's something that they would never take back or regret.

Maria's emerald eyes fluttered open as she awoke. She looked to her left and noticed that it was already noon and was just in disbelief at how much she slept. As she went to rub her eyes, she felt something on her ring finger on her left hand. She looked at it and smiled as she remembered the events of last night. Then she smiled as she thought about the sweet and passionate love that she and John made last night after the proposal. This, this right here was truly an eternal bliss for Maria.

_"Still can't believe it?" a male voice asked_

Maria took the attention off her ring and then faced the man beside her.

_"I truly can't, it just all seems to surreal that I'm going to be your wife. But don't get me wrong, I am truly happy about that."_

_"Then that's all that matters. I'm happy too, you make me happy." said John as he held Maria tighter against him_

_"I'm glad I could help." Maria said while John chuckled and kissed her forehead_

_"So...what do you want to do today?" Maria asked as she was lacing her hand with John's._

_"I was thinking of going to the gym for a bit. Wanna come?" _

_"Babe, I would love to join you, but I am just so tired and I'm really out of it. Maybe I'll just hang out with the girls or something." she said with a content sigh_

_"No problem. Alright then, I'm gonna head out." John said as he got up from bed and began to change_

_"Ok then. Well have fun and try not to get into any trouble." said Maria while smiling_

_"Babe, I'm John Cena. I'm always in trouble." said John with a smirk in return as he gave Maria a soft sweet kiss and left their room_

At this, Maria made yet another content and happy sigh as she stretched out in bed. She couldn't be any happier and nothing could ruin this happiness for her.

---

The blonde woman was walking down the hallway and making her way to the gym. Soon her plan with Randy was going to take place and she couldn't wait any longer. It would be in a matter of minutes in which John & Maria's happiness and bliss would go down the drain and that's exactly what she wanted. Fianlly, she embarked in her destination and was pleasantly surprised to see John there already. He was just getting started on his work out as she watched on. This was it, time to ruin John & Maria's relationship.

---

_"So yeah Micks, I couldn't believe it. I mean I didn't think it would happen so soon, but I am just so ecstatic."_

_"Aw Ria, I'm really happy for you both, considering everything that you've both been through. So how exactly are you with the whole Randy situation?" Mickie asked Maria through the phone_

_"I think I'm okay. Luckily for me, he was suspended so I haven't seen him around, but to be honest I think he deserves more than a suspension."_

_"What do you have in mind?" Mickie asked now curious_

_"Hmmm. How about we cut his manhood off?" Maria suggested to Mickie with a smirk followed by a chuckle_

_"Ouch. You are so crazy." she chuckled, "But enough about him, are you sure you're really ready to marry John?"_

_"Mickie, of course I am. I mean like you said before, we've been through so much and I don't want to lose him. He's the love of my life and I want to call him my husband. He's the one for me." she said with a smile_

_"I'm seriously happy for you Ri, as long as you're sure."_

_"Oh, I am definitely sure." Maria responded_

Just then a knock was heard on the door

_"Hey Micks, I gotta go, I think John just came back. Oh and say hi to Chris for me."_

_"Alright I will. Oh! Please don't be so loud. I'm like 4 doors down from you and I heard you guys all night last night."_

_"Oh shut up." said Maria as she blushed_

_"Bye." Mickie said in a sing-song voice_

_"Bye Mickie." said Maria as she laughed to herself_

Maria hung up the phone and made her way to the door. As soon as she opened it though, she instantly regretted it, because right in front of her was the man she truly despised with all her might...The Legend Killer, Randy Keith Orton.

_"Oh god, what do you want? Aren't you suspended?" said Maria as she began closing the door_

_"Wait, wait. Relax. I just wanted to congratulate you on your engagement." he said with his infamous smirk_

_"H-How do you know that-that we're engaged? I haven't told anyone except for Mickie."_

_"Let's just say I have my ways. Anyway, I also wanted to apologize."_

_"For?" Maria asked confused_

_"For everything I've done to you."_

Maria gave out a bitter laugh.

_"Randy, do you seriously think that I'm going to forgive you for everything you've done to me. You've made my life a living hell and you have the balls to try to apologize to me. You know what, I'm not accepting a damn thing from you."_

_"I figured you'd say that and that's okay. But I'd be careful if I were you, you don't want anything to happen to your future husband, would you?" he asked as he caressed her cheek._

_"W-What are you t-talking about?" Maria asked as she smacked his hands away_

_"You'll find out all in good time." he said as he walked away._

To say Maria was confused was an understatement, she didn't know whar Randy meant by his last statement but she sure as hell was going to find out.

---

_"Hey John!" said the blonde as she walked into the gym_

John looked at the woman in front of him in complete shock & surprise. The woman who he used to love and broke his heart by leaving, was back.

_"Surprised to see me?" she asked with a little smirk of her own_

_"W-What are you doing here?" he asked as he got up from the bench and made his way towards her_

_"John, I-I made a mistake by leaving all that time ago. I want to make things right between us and I want us to be happy again." she said_

_"I'm sorry, I can't. I'm with Maria now and we're engaged and I've moved on from you Torrie. I love her too much to let her go now, you had your chance but you blew it."_

_"But John, you know that deep down inside, you still love me and you want me back."_

_"I'm not going to lie to you Torrie, you were a part of my life and I love you, yes...but not as much as I love Maria now. She's my life now and I'd do anything for her. You're the past and I don't want to go back at all. Maria is my present and my future, so please just move on and let me go."_

Torrie wasn't going to let this go. She heard heels clicking and someone making their way to the gym. Time for plan "Destroy-John-and-Maria" to come into action.

In a sudden movement, Torrie grabbed John and kissed him with all the force she had. John, of course, was pushing her away and when he got her off of him...it was already too late.

_"John!" shouted his fiancee as she just witnessed the kiss take place_

Torrie turned her attention to Maria and then she smacked John in the face as she faced him again.

_"I told you to get your slimy hands off me you creep!" Torrie yelled at him_

_"What?" he asked confused_

_"I can't believe this. Maria, I am so sorry you had to see that. I just came by to say hi and tell John I was going to be back in the company again and he grabbed me and kissed me. I tried to stop him, but he was just too strong." lied Torrie even though Maria didn't know it_

_"Are you kidding me? Baby, you've got to-" he started as he was cut off_

_"Don't baby me! I can't believe you John, I thought you loved me." said Maria as tears spilled out of her eyes._

_"I do love you Ria! She's lying to you, you can't believe her." he said as he was now standing in front of Maria_

_"Excuse me?!" Torrie yelled at him_

_"John, I don't know what to believe anymore. The fact that you are lying to me is hard enough, look...I'm staying with the girls tonight. I can't be around you right now and here take this back..." she said as she yanked off her engagement ring and gave it to him_

Just like that, Maria was gone. John stood there, looking at the ring in disbelief. There was no way that this was happening, it was too soon for this and it was unbelievable. Torrie stood there with a smile on her face and she bounced off, leaving John in the gym, as she went to catch up with Maria.

---

_"Ria! Wait up!" Torrie shouted as she finally caught up to Maria by her room_

_"Hey Torrie." she said rather gloomy_

_"Listen, I am so sorry that happened down there, I would have tried to stop him but he was too strong. You're one of my best friends, you know I would never do that to you." she said in an apologetic manner_

_"I know Torrie and I'm not mad at you or anything. I'm just so mad and hurt by John, I can't believe he would do something like that to me. I'm mad at myself too, for believing that he loved me." she said as a tear rolled down her cheek as she made her way into her room and started packing some clothes into her suitcase._

_"I know sweetie." Torrie said as she hugged her "friend"_

_"Are you okay though, Tor?" Maria asked with slight concern_

_"Yeah, I'm fine. Look how about you come to my room tonight and we'll both pig out and talk about all the things we hate about men. We'll have a huge men hate fest." said Torrie as she giggled._

_"Well Mickie is out with Chris tonight and Ashley is out with Punk, so I guess it would be cool to hang out tonight. I'd like a nice pig-out and men hate fest right about now." she said with a soft smile._

_"Well then, finish packing and we'll go." Torrie said with a smile_

Torrie helped Maria pack some clothes, since Maria did not want to spend the night in her room with John, and she was going to stay with Torrie for a while until she figures out exactly what she was going to do.

About 10 minutes passed and they finally made it out into the hallway as Maria made sure she had everything with her. They then made their way to the top floor of the hotel where Torrie was staying and Torrie put in her key card to open the door. As the green light flashed, Torrie allowed Maria to make her way in first.

As soon as Maria entered, she made her way into the bathroom to clean her face and Torrie waited for her outside in her room. Five minutes later, Maria made her way out into the room, where it was really dark.

_"Torr-" _

But Maria didn't get to finish her sentence as she fell, unconscious, to the ground after being hit in the back of the head by a lamp.

_"Nice job baby." said the man as he emerged from the connecting room next door._

_"Thanks Randy." Torrie said with a smile as she went up to him and kissed him fully on the lips._

_"You know, I love it when you're bad." he said as he pulled her closer to him and began to kiss her neck as she head fell back_

_"Oh really, well then why don't you show me?" she said in a seductive manner_

_"I will, but what should we do with the bitch?" he asked referring to Maria_

_"Just tie her up and throw her in the closet or something, I don't care. She's ruining my mood." she said with a pout._

He gave her a small kiss once again before he took Maria, tied her up and threw her into the bathroom of the room that he came from and locked her in before he went back to Torrie and they began to make love that night.

As far as Maria was concerned...she was in a whole lot of trouble. Randy and Torrie were in on this the whole time and now Maria's life was in danger.

---

**A/N: So there was the update after such a loooooong wait....again I am sooo sorry for that, really I am. So..Torrie & Randy are together? Well, if they're together...then why does Randy want Maria? Hmmm...idk I guess we'll have to wait to find out. I don't know when the next chapter will be up..but I will be working on it. It should be up sooner than this chapter was...lol. Please R&R and let me know what you think!**


	15. A Change of Plan

_**A/N: WOW. Can you say bad author?...lol. I am really really sorry for not updating sooner...I just don't know what to do with this story anymore and it's killing me, I was thinking that maybe I can pass it over to someone and they can continue it or finish it..it looks as though I have one more chapter left in me...after this chapter. So the next chapter will be the end.**_

_Special thanks to __**Christal-R, GrafittiArtist INC, aresgirl, hardyrhodescenafan1, redgirl17 and andreeacristianarusu**__ for reviewing the last chapter and for patiently waiting...lol. I hope this chapter kind of makes up for the wait. Enjoy!_

_-_

_**Chapter 15: A Change of Plan**_

_Throbbing Pain._

_Those are the two words to describe how Maria woke up in the morning. She rose up to her feet slowly from the bathroom floor and when she looked into the mirror, she noticed the bump that she had aquired on the back of her head. Flashes of last night hit her, as she remembered being tricked by Torrie into thinking John was cheating on her and she then trusted Torrie after. That's all she could really remember before she consumed to the darkness the night before. She silentyl began to cry to herself and couldn't believe how stupid she was to not listen to John or believe in him.. She was then startled by a noise, as the door swung open._

_"Well well well, it's about time you're up."_

_"What do you want Randy?"_

_"I told you I was going to get you back and that's exactly what I am planning on doing._

_"You know something Randy?"_

_"No what, tell me." he asked with that signature smirk of his._

_Maria smiled a bit evilly and suddenly found a bit of confidence in herself._

_"John's going to find me and when he does, he's going to kick your sorry ass."_

_Randy chuckled and advanced towards her._

_"I'd like to see that happen." Randy said with an evil laugh to it._

_Why couldn't Maria just keep her mouth shut? And where's John when you need him?_

_x_

_Six down, one more to go._

_John thought to himself as he continued his search for Maria._

_Ever since she had left last night, John had been on the lookout for her. Eventually, tiredness consumed himn and he slept...but the moment he woke up he restarted his search. He searched six rooms so far for Maria and he got nothing. Now he had one last room to check and he hoped it was the right one. He knew that whenever Maria was upset, she would usually stay with one of the divas but Gail, Candice, Melina, The Bellas, Natalya & Mickie; haven't seen her around and now he was worried._

_Finally he reached his destination and knocked on the door. After waiting patiently for about 10 seconds, the door finally opened and a man with dark hair greeted him with a small smile._

_"Hey John. What's up?"_

_"Hey Matt. Listen, by any chance, is Eve around?_

_"Yeah man, hold on. Eve it's for you." Matt said to Eve as he made his way back into the room._

_The Latina Smackdown Diva made her way to the door and greeted John._

_"What can I do for you J?"_

_"Have you by any chance, seen Maria around?"_

_"No why?"_

_"We kind of got into a fight last night and she ran out on me."_

_"Oh. Well no, I haven't seen her today, but last night I saw her with Torrie. Maybe she stayed in her room or something."_

_"Maybe. Did you happen to notice which way they were going?"_

_"No, I'm sorry."_

_"Alright, thanks anyway."_

_"No problem."_

_John began walking away from a very curious and worried Eve, she quietly closed the door and made her way back inside with Matt. _

_That was it._

_John's last chance and Maria wasn't there._

_He punched the wall in frustration as he thought it was officially over between him and Maria._

_"Good girl Chloe, that was a nice walk." he heard a woman say._

_There was only one woman he knew that had a vouce like that and a puppy named Chloe._

_Torrie Wilson._

_x_

_"I'm baaaaack. Oh and she's awake?" Torrie asked in slight disgust_

_"Yes. And I had to shut her up after that potty mouth she had this morning, right Maria?" Randy asked as he looked at her._

_Maria glared at him since she couldn't do anything else. Her mouth was covered with duct tape and she was tied, tightly, to a chair._

_"So now what do we do with her?" Torrie asked as she put Chloe down on the ground._

_Maria began to panic and felt light-headed again. What exactly would they do with her?_

_She turned her head towards the door as Randy and Torrie began talking. She was trying to look around the room and plan an escape, when she noticed a figure looking through the door, that Torrie left cracked open. The dizziness went away as tears began to fall from her emerald eyes and slightly began to shake as if trying to tell John to help her. John looked at her with sympathy but he signaled her to be quiet so Torrie & Randy wouldn't hear her She silently and slowly nodded to him and she turned her head back reluctantly towards the Blonde Bombshell and the Legend Killer, so she wouldn't seem suspicious._

_"What do you mean you want to take her and kill John?!" _

_"Look we made a deal..."_

_"Yeah, and the deal was that I get to kill Maria and get John to myself." Torrie shrieked to Randy_

_"You really think I meant it when I agreed? There's no way in hell that I would let you kill her. I'm gonna take care of John and get him out of the picture and frame it on you to make it seem like you killed him, while I take Maria and marry her, so she can be mine and only mine."_

_"Randy! You are such a sick bastard, you can not just change the plan around and do this to me. How dare you!"_

_"Well __**sweetheart**__, I just did."_

_"So you've been using me all this time?! You just used me for __**sex**__ all this time?! All this just so you can get Maria?!"_

_"Yeah. Pretty Much." he replied with a smirk_

_Torrie scoffed and looked at Maria, who at this point was frightened for her life. Torrie suddenly smiled sadistically and looked back at Randy._

_"You know what? I'm going to handle her on my own."_

_Torrie grabbed a gun from her purse and pointed ot towards Maria's head._

_"__**WHAT ARE YOU DOING TORRIE?!**__" Randy asked through gritted teeth._

_"Exactly what I should have done a long time ago." she responded as she cocked the gun._

_Maria shut her eyes closed, just waiting for the bullet to pierce right through her skull._

_Maria suddenly heard someone barge through the door and heard a lot of movement occur throughout the room. She opened her eyes and saw John beating down on Randy and Torrie was attempting to reach for the gun that was now on the ground._

_Torrie grabbed it, when John & Randy stopped beating on each other and tried to wrestle the gun from Torrie's hand. It fell to the ground by the door and everyone was rushing to it. John mostly, so that he could use it to free Maria and so that she wouldn't be harmed any more. Suddenly from out of nowhere, _

_"Bam!"_

_A gun shot was heard and someone was shot._

_x_

_A/N: DUN, DUN, DUN. Cliffhanger. So who do you think got shot? Let me know in a review...and hopefully...I will update sooner :o)_

_Next Chapter:_

_Final Chapter of The Price of Loving Her_


End file.
